Farewell, Miss Lonely
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Y te prometo que si te vuelvo a ver tan hundida, trataré de hacer lo imposible por ponerte una sonrisa. Lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, aunque sea a costa de la mía. —Que te vaya bien, Sakura chan...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU & algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>• <em>Farewell, Miss Lonely<em> •

* * *

><p>Le sorprendió volver a verla.<p>

Estaba tan distinta a como la recordaba. Su, anteriormente, brillante y sedoso cabello rosado se había opacado terriblemente al igual que su esmeralda mirada. Ahora, tenía un rostro decaído y melancólico. Le dolió contemplarla en semejante estado.

_¿Qué le había sucedido a Sakura chan?_

Y lo recordó con amargura. A su mente volvió el horrible recuerdo de su amor no correspondido. De cómo la niña soñadora y alegre trató de conseguir cariño en personas inhóspitas y hostiles. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke; siempre había sido él_. El amor platónico de Haruno la había rechazado de la forma más cruel que se puede imaginar...

Intentando asesinarle. ¿Cómo ese bastardo había osado hacerle eso a la chica que él más amaba en el mundo?

E indudablemente, la salvó de sus homicidas garras. El estúpido Naruto volvía a rescatar una damisela que no era suya. Sakura pareció enloquecer momentáneamente. El shock, de casi morir bajo las manos de quien ella creía amar, había sido tan profundo; que no quiso saber más de los dos. Ni de Sasuke ni de él.

Volvió a sentir la dolorosa apuñalada a su corazón, por parte de la chica, de aquel terrible día.

La vio correr, perdiéndose en las callejuelas de la gran ciudad que era Konoha. ¿Lo habría visto?

Quiso seguirla, pero se contuvo. Ella tenía que librar sus batallas personales y vencerlas con su propia fuerza. Sus lágrimas corrieron abundantemente por sus orbes celestes; cómo sentía el tener que dejarla sola. Pero sabía perfectamente que debía madurar… Ambos tenían que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al húmedo suelo y mascullar con pena; un triste lamento que la llamaba, el cual se había escapado de lo más profundo de su alma.

_¿Volvería a ver a la Señorita Solitaria? Rogaba al cielo que sí._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Calor e imágenes _angst _NaruSaku son una peligrosa combinación; por lo que decidí descargarme en un FF. Es muy posible, por no decir que es un hecho, que será un Two-shot. Si llega hasta tres; será gracias a un epílogo.

Espérenlo pronto; estoy de vacaciones y estaré muy activa con esto de mis FF's atrasados… Y más que nada, ¡disfruten de este! (Y disculpen que esté tan corto).

_See you around __…~_


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Naruto **es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU & algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-Farewell, Miss Lonely<strong>-

• _Chapter II _•

* * *

><p>Meses después, la encontró paseando distraídamente por las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Menos mal que nunca abandonó su lugar natal. Había pasado por una buena vida, la ropa y otros accesorios de belleza lo aseguraban. Mas su mirada vacía decía otra cosa. Trató de encontrar a la Sakura animada y llena de vida de antaño, de la cual cayó enamorado inevitablemente, pero no la pudo vislumbrar.<p>

Ella se sorprendió y mucho; se puso nerviosa y medio lo saludó. Trató de pasar de largo, pero el rubio la detuvo. La tomó de los esbeltos y desnudos hombros, queriendo que lo mirara de frente, directamente a los ojos zafiros que la habían buscado con cierta desesperación. Haruno esquivaba la mirada de esos orbes penetrantes. Se sentía débil y sucia ante él. Y, deliberadamente, se zafó del fuerte agarre de Uzumaki; huyendo de nuevo.

_Huía del pasado doloroso y trataba de refugiarse en un futuro peor…_

Semanas después, volvió a verla. Estaba al lado de un hombre muy pálido, el cual le ofrecía una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. Ella, por desgracia, hacía el mismo gesto. ¿Acaso, tanto le costaba sonreír genuinamente? Pero cuando fijó sus ojos en los de ella, pareció que ésta se había paralizado. Se observaba un temor infinito en su rostro, al igual que un inmenso rubor que se había apropiado de sus mejillas. Volvía a esquivar la cerniente mirada de Uzumaki mientras susurraba algunas palabas al hombre descolorido. Salieron velozmente de ahí.

Y Naruto quedaba solo de nuevo. Lo que había visto, sin duda, era otra herida en su destrozado corazón.

Pero a ella también le dolía. Mientras se escabullía, sutilmente tocó su pecho. Ardía, como nunca. _¿Podrías perdonarme, Naruto? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?_ Siendo consciente de lo cínicas que eran sus palabras, culpables lágrimas invadían su avergonzado rostro. Maldita la hora en la que la había encontrado así.

Días pasaron nuevamente. El rubio ya sabía donde vivía la joven. Solía, por gusto masoquista, visitarla sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Todas las noches, caminaba por la calle donde se encontraba el departamento de Sakura. Observaba la esbelta figura de ella en la ventana y esbozaba una triste sonrisa, después, retomaba el camino a casa.

Se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de verla sin que sintiese una especie de ardor en el pecho? En lo más profundo de su ser, tenía una terrorífica sensación. ¿Qué significaba? Era lo que carcomía su mente en las noches en vela. De una cosa estaba completamente seguro... Debía de encontrar la respuesta antes de que la muerte la encontrara a ella.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**A**mo a mi NaruSaku más que nunca y hasta cierto punto, me duele verlos sufrir. Pero no duden, más _angst_ viene de esta maldita amante. (?)


End file.
